


Podfic: 'Stripes in the Astronomy Tower' by lirin

by peasina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Knitting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Partway through their seventh year, Neville and Luna share a quiet afternoon.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020, Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Stripes in the Astronomy Tower' by lirin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stripes in the Astronomy Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160589) by [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin). 



> Happy fandomgiftbox, lirin :-) Thank you for requesting podfic. I love recording your work - I just hope you're not getting sick of me yet! This story is wonderful. I wish I could knit so I could give Luna's scarf a try. Also, I have no idea if _Your Owl Flew In_ is based on a real song (Google didn't help me), so I made up a simple melody. 
> 
> This also fulfils a square on my [podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card: Sing!
> 
> PS: I just realised I said pumpkin spice instead of pumpkin juice, gah. Apologies for that.

  


Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/12/items/podfic-stripes-in-the-astronomy-tower-lirin/Podfic%20-%20Stripes%20in%20the%20Astronomy%20Tower%20-%20lirin.mp3).


End file.
